Vrill Time Line
' The Vrill Time Line' About 1 Million Years ago Scholars and historians believe that the Vrill have their roots with the Saresii and that they developed from a Saresii Colony that had been overlooked by the Dark Ones and survived. Strong archeological evidence suggests that the Vrill isolated from their mother civilization reverted to a primitive pre space flight society. About 500,000 Years Ago It is unclear and not well understood why it took the Vrill so long to ascent again and become a space faring society again. Some vague legends and records speak about a terrible enemy 1 and a long sleep. Neither the enemy nor the long sleep are identified or quantified so far.2 50,000 Years ago The Vrill have reached Tech Level 7 on their own, but once again their Society falls victim to an “Enemy” this time however the descriptions are clearer and the archeological evidence points to the Y'All. The Vrill loose several of their colonies but survive the ordeal. 20,000 Years ago The Vrill reached TL 8 and search for their Mother civilization (The Saresii) of which they have no information at all. They do discover Earth and primitive man, The Vrill of that time speak of another space faring civilization they call the Serifin and describe as tall humanoids. While no other reference is given and no artifacts have been found that could be associated to the Serifin the Vrill describe them as both beautiful and evil. They meet the Serifin on Earth. The Guardian approaches the Vrill and calls them long lost children of the Chrom and Earth. 1 He also enlists their help to get the Serifin away from Earth. The Guardian does not reveal his true purpose to the Vrill. What exactly occurred is not recorded but the Serifin vanished. It is around this time Original Babylon is established. 18,000 Years ago Atlantis is founded by the Arra. This group sees their role in protecting Human kind of Earth. To them the Guardian is some sort of God or entity speaking for a god. It is not entirely clear in terms of verified history who the Arra are, but they seem to have close relations to the Vrill 12,000 Years ago The Tomradi return destroy much of Vrill Colonies 2 but as the Tomradi come to Earth, the Guardian seemingly able to act only via Human Terran agents and appearing impotent otherwise, bestows near god like powers to two Vrill and two humans. 3These 4 fight the TL 10 Tomradi and destroy the ones on Earth. In the process Old Babylon is destroyed and several Orbital bombs of the Tomradi destroy Atlantis. The four succeed in killing and destroying all Tomradi in the M-0 Galaxy (The alien remains found on Mars were Tomradi) Where the Four powerful warriors went after this, the Vrill do not know. But they have to rebuilt their civilization a third time. It was around this time they mixed / joined with the Arra. According to Vrill documents they were human and compatible. They were, according to the same documents the founders of the island state Atlantis. Current archeological, DNA archeology and scholastic research into old and ancient documents is ongoing.6 9,000 Years ago The Vrill remember the four warriors only in legends and as their saviors. The supremacy cult begins. The Vrill seek perfection and begin to genetically alter themselves to appear flawless, beautiful and strong. A permanent hidden presence of the Vrill remains on Earth. The Guardian allows them to stay if they do not mingle with Terran Humans and do not interfere with their development. The Vrill want to have a presence on Earth because they believe to be the protectors of Earth and that Terran Humans are the Blessed Race.4 4,000 Years ago The Vrill recovered a third time and establish their sphere of influence over a region of space in the Upward sector. Contact with the Sarans,Ult, Freons and Ferons is made. It is this time they actually meet the Saresii, but at this point, they no longer remember what they were seeking their Mother civilization at one point. The Saresii are just another humanoid race to them. A very small group of Vrill mingle with Terrans after all. They are instrumental in the creation of the Templar and the Sons of Solomon groups. Around 1900 OTT Two Vrill create the Vril Gesellschaft 5 in Berlin Germany. To them the Guardian is just a legend and has not interfered or stopped them. Their supremacy and racial purity message of the Vril Gesellschaft resonates with certain groups and influential individuals in Germany. 1933, OTT The Vril Gesellschaft is closely intertwined with the Nazi movement and high ranking individuals of that movement. 1944, OTT The Vrill have no real interest in the War, to them Norwegians, Brits, Swedes and other nationalities are equally racial acceptable. But they share some technology secrets with the Germans. The South Pole base is established. A group within the Nazis does not want to support Hitler as they feel German Supremacy should have been planned better and that Hitler was racial impure and not fit to lead. The first Vrill built Arks take German Terrans to Vrill planets and to new colonies of their own 1945, OTT WW II ends on Earth. About 60-100,000 Nazis of the Supreme Line retreat to the South Pole base and many of them leave Earth in Vrill ships. 1947, OTT Admiral Byrd and Operation High Jump attacks the Nazi/Vrill Base. Byrd is defeated, but the Vrill decide to abandon the base. A small observer group remains in a Mountain base. 1948, OTT The evacuated Germans form the Aryan Reich centered on a new planet called Falkenhorst. The Vrill support the Aryans with ships and tech. The Aryan Reich grows fast and spreads with ruthless efficiency and technology they develop on their own (based on Vrill tech). 2000, OTT The Vrill continue to support the Aryans and observe the events on Earth via their agents and the secret mountain base 2015, OTT Sid Lemmon is at the center of a New Nazi Conspiracy and fights Freons and Kermac Spies and instigators, Nazis and a deranged Vrill Commander at the South Pole 2091, OTT The first Hitler Clone feels betrayed. H1 and about 5000 of his followers who believe his would be the answer contact the Vrill. The Vrill decide to take H1 and his Followers to Falkenhorst and abandon their secret mountain base and end their long presence on Earth.7 2099, OTT The Aryans arrive in the SOL system. At first they demand that Earth joins the Aryan Reich and in return would defend Earth against the Xunx. Earth rejects the demands and sends its still small fleet declaring that United Earth would rather face destruction by the Xunx than to abandon freedom and liberties8 22 Planets of the Aryan Reich make the decision to accept United Earth law and stand by their planet of origin to defend it against the Xunx. Planet Falkenhorst and the rest of the Aryan planets form the Falkenhorst Reich. The move of the 22 Aryan planets however starts an open discussion among the Vrill, to do the same. 2127, OTT The dictator ship of H5 ends on Earth. 2135, OTT The Falkenhorst Reich agitates UE by sending colonists and war ships to the Alpha Centaur system and in doing so at “Earth's Doorstep” UE threatens with war and includes the Vrill in the dispatched warnings. 2138, OTT The Falkenhorst Reich again sends colonists and warships to Alpha Centauri and this time lands troops and occupies two planets in that UE system. There are Vrill ships among the Falkenhorst Fleet. UE sends Stahl to free the planets by all means necessary. 2139, OTT Official war is declared by the Congress of United Earth against the Vrill and the Falkenhorst Reich The Battle of Alpha Centaur is fought. It is an intense fight , when Ult forces arrive to assist UE, the Vrill fleet retreats. 2140, OTT Intense battles are fought between UE forces and Falkenhorst/ Vrill units. 2141 , OTT Stahl orders 2000 Robot Bombs against 10 Falkenhorst Planets and reduces the worlds to rubble. Stahl manages to land on Falkenhorst undetected. He leads a daring commando raid against the Reich Palace where he personally shoots H1 and three of his ministers. (After forcing H1 to call his fleet to accept the terms.) The Vrill, even though they are basically Terrans are shocked by this swift and incredibly heavy handed response of Stahl. 2142, OTT Vrill Fleet movements and built up. The tactical situation remains foggy. No Vrill ship had yet engaged any United Earth ship or attacked any assets. The Vrill are concerned that UE might do the same and send Robot Bombs against known Vrill worlds. 2144, OTT The majority of the Vrill do not want a war against Earth and call upon their leader Elke Winters to end the war. The Purists among the Vrill are increasingly isolated. Vrill Leader Elke Winters calls the United Earth fleet from the Vrill lead ship and offers an unconditional surrender of the Vrill. They do not wish to fight or harm their brothers and sisters and she declares her people have decided to join the United Earth and accept Earth Law. She also explains that a small group of Vrill did not agree to abandon their age old philosophy of Racial superiority. This group however asked to get the time to built a fleet of Long Range Arks so they could leave this part of the Galaxy. 2145, OTT The independent history of the Vrill ends. The so called New Vrill join United Earth and end their thousands of years racial purity policies. A view that had eroded for a long time with a majority of the Vrill. 2224, OTT The New Vrill become Union members. 2225,OTT Twelve planet declare not to join the Union, centered around the planet Falkenhorst. Creating an independent society "technically within Union space" These are not Vrill but colonists of Earth that were brought here around 1945 from Earth by the Vrill. 5050, OTT Only a few planets remain where the majority of the population distinctively identified with the Vrill race and history. Most have mingled and mixed with other Humanoids that there is no real distinction. Most humans of Vrill descent call themselves Union Citizens, identify with Terran Humans and mostly declare themselves part of whatever planet society they are part off.9 1 The Tomradi in search for anything connected to the Dark Ones visit the M 0 galaxy 2 It is not clear why the Tomradi and the Vrill fight 3 The Vrill do not know that the Guardian transformed these Four beings into Super Warriors. (Gilgamesh, Vishnu, Thor and Ares) 4 The Vrill do not know the real or true purpose of the Guardian. He appeared to them only on a few occasions and not to all but a few in leading positions. To the average Vrill the Guardian is a legend as much as the 4 Warrior Gods that defeated the Tomradi 5 Why the Vril Eschatology was spelled with only one “l” is not clear but it appears that it was a simple translation error. 6 The Old Vrill took much of the documents along when the Vrill split into the Vrill and the New Vrill and left little behind in terms of records. Only very recently (around 5050) some traces of the original Vrill were found. Also the rediscovery of the Planet YP provided additional information. 7 By now the Vrill notice the active presence of the Guardian. (However they can not see him, he did not appear to them) They decide to leave Earth as they oppose the “spreading” of undesirable human races across the Universe,but don't want to interfere. 8 Actually it was Stahl, in command of that fleet who pretty much said that, without really consulting the United Earth Congress. 9 The Original Vrill play a role in the upcoming stories about the Planet at the Center of the Universe and the Tomradi Cycle, set around 5500 Category:GC Writers Resources Category:History Category:Edited by Renaud